Not Normal
by MusicChangesLives
Summary: Annabeth visits Percy but when he doesn't come home, she finds him at school. But they are not alone at Goode. There are stalkers and an annoying Jock that always gets what he wants. Well except for one thing. Now they, along with a couple of Percy's friends are standing outside of the school and... wait, is that a Cyclops? R&R! On A Short Break. I'm Sorry. Last Ch has explanation.
1. Chapter 1

Not normal

Annabeth visits Percy but when he doesn't come home, she finds him at school. But they are not alone at Goode. There are stalkers and an annoying Jock that always gets what he wants. Well except for one thing. Now they, along with a couple of Percy's friends are standing outside of Percy's school and... wait, Is That A Cyclops? Sorry I suck at summaries! R&R please!

My first fic about Annabeth visiting Percy before school starts! Aren't you just excited!

I would be too :)

Anyway:

Summary: Annabeth decides to visit Percy after school ends and he knows that she is coming. What they both don't know, is that a boy, Noah, that doesn't take no for an answer, follows her to New York to see if her boyfriend is real. Can you say Creepy? Annabeth is not the only one with someone following them. Percy's personal stalker, Ashley and her twin sister Alex, along with some of Percy's friends, finds out that Annabeth is actually real. But when a monster attacks, and the four stalkers see, they must go to camp and find out who the lucky parents are.

Song of the Day: Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina

Percy's POV

Just another random Friday is here and just like any other, I can't wait for it to be over.

But you see, today is much a lot different. Today, I Annabeth and I arranged for her to visit today and stay for the weekend. She is supposed to be waiting at my house waiting for me to come home so we can spend the day walking around New York looking at all the sights, which I figured would make her happy since she lives in San Fransisco and she loves architecture.

I was staring at the clock, sitting at my desk in the back corner in my final class of the day, trying to blend into the back so I can be unseen for the rest of the class, when I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard a very stern, "Mister Jackson!" coming from the most loud and annoying person in the world.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and open them to look at my very angry math teacher standing at the front of the class, right next to the board with a very complicated math problem written on it.

Well it's complicated to me but maybe not to a normal person. I don't know, I don't know how a mortal like yourself thinks. You see, I am a demi-god. Son of Poseidon. I have dyslexia and ADHD and sometimes I just can't sit still and pay attention. That must explain why I have never gotten any grade above a 'C' in any of my classes except for Latin and Greek.

Back to the real world. "Yes, Mr, Jones?" I answered in the sweetest voice I could muster up, trying to hide my anger with the man that was keeping me from leaving.

"Since you seem so eager to leave, I'll tell you what. If you answer this question right, I will let you leave early. But if you answer it wrong, you have detention. You have five minutes starting... now."

Oh great. I swear. This teacher just loves torturing me. I mean, he knows that I can't read because of my dyslexia and I am just plain horrible at math.

I shook my head and squinted my eyes trying to read the question. The numbers got mixed up and the few letters were even there. Why so letters belong in math anyway? Math was hard but then they added the alphabet in it and then it just made it alot harder. Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

After what seemed like hours of staring at the board, trying to sort the letters and numbers, I gave up and just shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

I'm going to have fun explaining this to Annabeth when I get home. It's a good thing that I bathed in the river stynx, but trust me, when Annabeth get's mad, a swim in the stynx seems like nothing.

"Well that's too bad," he said, faking sadness. "I guess maybe you would like to come up here and tell the class what you were thinking about that kept you from paying attention in my class."

As every pair of eyes turned to me, I pretended to think about it. "I'd rather I don't."

You could practicaly see the steam coming out of his ears right after I said that.

"Let me rephrase that Perseus. You will come up here and tell the class that you were thinking about or you will have detention every day for the next month. And if you skip detention later, you will get another week added." he warned me in his loud, ab-normally high pitched voice, (kind of like Justin Bieber in 2010 ;D).

I sighed and got up, walking to the front of the class, trying my best to ignore the stares from the girls in the room and the glares from the guys. I stopped in front the the teacher and told him why, while glaring at him, "I amwaiting for the bell to ring so I can go home and spend the day with my girlfriend and get out of this horrible class." You could practically hear the chuckles form around the room but I know they are not about the whole 'horrible class' part of my statement.

These people can believe stupid rumors but won't believe anything that is the truth.

As I went to go sit down, the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and ran out the door and to my locker as quick as possible.

I tried to rush to my locker to put my books in there and avoid the jocks. I guess the odds were just not in my favor (May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor ;D) because when I got there, they were already crowded next to my locker. Great.

When I opened my locker, I just hoped that they would look away, go away or at least not notice me but of course they had to notice my pictures in my locker. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Who's that Jackson," The head-jock asked with a cocky grin on his face, pointing to a picture of me and Annabeth on the beach on our anniversery, her kissing me on the cheek. "Is she your imaginary girlfriend? And what about this picture? *he pointed to a picture of me, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, and Katie standing in front of the empire state building.* Are they the group of freaks from that summer camp that you state is the best in the world?"

He doesn't know the half of it. "Actually, yes it is, and you know what? Any person in this group of 'freaks' can beat you up anytime." He slammed my locker shut and walked past me and walked to the other side of the hallway, closer to the exit, his group following him.

I got there just in time for my sentence to start, when I realized that my mother and Annabeth might be worried, and I know that this might just be the worst thing to hope for, but I wish that Paul heard about me getting detention and told my mom and Annabeth to let them know. Even though they would probably kill me for getting detention again, they should know so my mom doesn't over-react and call the SWAT team. again. Yes, again. It may have happened once or twice. Maybe four times, but you know, who's counting.

"Okay," The teacher began. "You all are here because you did something wrong. But I don't really care what you did and I know that none of you want to be here right now, and trust me, neither do I. Since I have something to do later, I am going to let you all out earlier than normal time.

"So in about ten minutes you are free to do as you please. And Mr. Jackson. I know it is not any of my business but why were you actually on time, today. Any reason?" You see? I don't like Mrs. Martin because she is just way to nosy. Always getting into other people's business.

"Oh, no reason. Just can't wait to get out of this school for the weekend." I replied with a look that let her know that I don't want to talk about it and leave instead.

She opened her mouth to give an answer to my comment when her little timer on her desk rang and I jumped up, said good-bye, and ran out the door. Once outside of the school, I looked around and see almost everyone from my math class waiting there, looking at something.

Of course me being the awesome person that I am, I just had to look at what they were staring at. What I saw just shocked me.

There on the bottom of the stairs was my WiseGirl beating up Josh (the jock). As a matter of fact, it was actually pretty funny as she punched him twice, flipped him, and then kicked him to knock him down again.

Everyone was staring at her in shock, but I was just staring at her with a grin on my face.

I called her name and she looked at me with shock, and then a smile that reached her eyes. I could feel everybody's eyes on us when she ran up the stairs and I pulled her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, earning quite a few gasps from the crowd.

When we separate, the crowd starts to disperse, and we sit on the stairs.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but I thought you were supposed to be waiting at my house with my mom." I asked her.

She laughed, "Well when you didn't come home, your mom got worried so she asked me to come and get you. So about tomorrow I-"

She was cut off by one of the most high-pitched voices ever, "Percy!" That was Ashley.

"Percy-kins!" And that was Alex

Now, you might be wondering who they are. Well, they are 'wonderful' Alex and Ashley Masterson.

I will say this again. This day just keeps getting better and better (note the sarcasm)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!**

**I am updating again!**

**I have been really busy! I got put in really advanced classes where the teachers think it is fun to give hours of homework every night and give twice that much on weekends.**

**Along with the homework I have an hour of dance and voice training for an hour everyday. So it is like I have no life. I can't even hang out with my friends anymore! It Sucks.**

_**Song of the Day: Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth and Emeli Sande (Listen To It. It Is A Really Beautiful Song.)**_

**Here is chapter two in Annabeth's POV. She is back in California, the day after school let out for the week (her school is only monday through thursday), she took a flight so she could be there just in time for Percy to get out of school. So this is basically when she gets ready to leave Cali. to the time when the last chapter ends. Annabeth's school starts at 7 in the morning and Percy's starts at 9:30 in the morning So Annabeth gets out of school at 1 in the afternoon and Percy gets out of school at 3:30.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Come on Annie? Please? Just one date. By then I guarantee you will fall for me."

Could he be any more vain? "I can't I have a boyfriend, which I am going to see today actually. And don't call me Annie."

He laughed, "So what, Annie?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Okay, _Noah. Just answer this question really quick and you will find out my answer." He nodded, with a cocky smile on his face that made me want to smack him. "What are the first two letters of your first name."

He was just standing there with a look that said 'don't-bother-be-I'm-thinking' on his face. _Really?_ He needs to think to find out what the first two letters of his name is? What an airhead!

"Oh. I know! N-o." What's sad is that there was a look of vistory on his face and he still doesn't see the answer. "Now are you going to go out with me or are you."

I rolled my eyes, again. "Tell me Noah, what does that spell? Figure that out and you have my answer." I replied to the question that I have heard many times while finishing putting the rest of my school books into my locker and shutting it, looking at him.

"No? You are saying 'no' to me?" He asked me with an incredulous look on his face.

I smiled slightly, "Good job big guy." I pat his cheek, turning and walking away, glancing back at him staring at my locker, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

Ugh! I can't believe he is still asking this question. You'd think he'd get used to rejection by now but every time I reject him, it seems as if he thinks its's the first time I said 'no'. I wonder if it's the first time someone rejected him. Oh well, I have had enough of this. For the first few times I was just a little annoyed and I would only answer him and walk away.

Then things got worse when he would ask me out about twice a week and I would answer in the same way except I would sometimes 'accidentally' hit him with my greek arcitecture book when I try to walk past him.

But then he was still trying and he would even take things from my locker and not give them back until I said yes. You would think that he would learn not to take things from me because he knows the damage I can do. I am just a nice enough person not to do that.

One time when he asked me out, I was at my locker again and I was rearranging the pictures of my time at camp when Noah walked up to me and plucked my favorite picture out of my hands. It was of Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper** (1)**, Percy, and me on Percy's back in the middle. All of us with wide grins on our face **(2)**.

He even asked me who Percy was! I mean. If you see me on a guy's back you either know that he has to be a best friend or a boyfriend and since I told him that my boyfriend is my best friend, you'd think that he would know. What an airhead!

_**Mystery Person's POV**_

I bet you don't know who I am.

Ha-ha. Good.

I doubt that little Annie has a boyfriend. There is only one way to find out. I guess I am going to follow her to New York. I am not a stalker! I will just buy a ticket and follow her.

And when she comes back, I will show the whole school that she was lying when she said she had a boyfriend!

Ha! That'll teach her to reject me! I am Noah Carter! People don't reject me! I reject them!

Wait a second... I just told you who I was, didn't I?

Well, this was great while it lasted.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

*Time Skip To New York. In Front Of The Jackson Apartment.*

Wow. It feels great to be in New York after a while. Even if it's only for a few days, I am still happy that I get to be here and I get to see Sally, Paul, and Percy.

I push all of my happy thoughts to the back of my head for now so I can let them all out later when I see Percy. Taking a deep breath, I lift my hand and before I can even knock on the door, it opens to reveal a grinning Sally and a smiling Paul.

"Annabeth!", Sally cries, pulling me in for a hug.

I hug her back, "Hey Sally! Long time no see! How have you guys been?". It's true. I haven't seen them since last summer when I came here with Percy.

Sally and Paul look back at each other, smile, and it's Paul that answers this time. "Oh, we've been fine. We are so glad that you are here. Percy hasn't shut up about it since you told him that you were coming. Speaking of Percy, did you happen to see him at all on your way here?"

I shake my head, "I didn't see him, do you think he could still be at school?"

"Possibly," Sally answers, "He has been running into a bit of trouble at school."

"What do you mean?"

"His peers don't think your real and they are starting to make fun of him for it. I'm not sure why though, most of them have seen the pictures of you he keeps in his lockers."

The thought that Percy keeps pictures of me in his lockers where people can see them makes a little bit of a red tint come on my cheeks but the thought of people making fun of him for that makes me mad.

"Well then I guess I will just have to make them believe that I am real." And with that, I turn around and try to remember the way to the school. "I'll be back Mr. and Mrs. Blofis!"

Walking down the stairs, I make sure I have everything. I have my phone, only to be used for emergencies, my architecture book, and my sketchbook. As I exit the building, I notice the streets are empty. Usually around this time, people would be coming home from work.

Once I am at the school I drop my things at the end of the wall at the side of the stairs. Climbing on the wall, I grab my sketchpad and start to draw a new design for my mother's library. I was so into drawing the unlimited amount of shelves to house the unlimited the amount of books, that I didn't notice someone standing behind me, watching me draw.

"Hey there, cutie."

I jumped and nearly dropped my sketchbook. Being a demigod, I learned to get into attack position when startled. I hopped off the wall and pulled my dagger out of it's sheath on my leg. Holding it up in front of me, I examine the person in front of me. He is about 6'2", and is a little shorter than Percy's 6'3" with light brown hair and nice deep blue eyes along with a perfect white smile. You could tell he was fit but not as much as anyone at the camp. He had his hands held up in front of him in a surrendering position.

"Whoa. Calm down. Put the dagger away. What are you drawing?"

"Well if you must know, I am drawing a library for Athena. It's for a.. project," I whispered, putting my dagger away, surprised a mortal could see it.

"I'm Josh. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? Maybe I could show you around." He added a wink at the end of the sentence.

I rolled my eyes. It's the same stupid line that I have heard many times before at each of my new schools. "I don't go to school here and don't even try to do anything. Leave."

"Wait. If you don't go to school here then why are you here? And who are you."

"If you must know, I am here to see my_ boyfriend_," I noticed how his face dropped when I said the word. "Maybe you know him. Percy Jackson?"

His eyes widened, "_You're_ Annabeth? I can see it now. You look so much like you do in the picture."

I didn't answer. I just grabbed my stuff, shoved it into my bag and walked to the top of the steps. I didn't make it far before the jock in front of me grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "How 'bout you ditch little Prissy and come hang out w-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence before I punched him in the face, twice, and flipped him. I didn't notice the people surrounding us when I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet when he tried to get back up. Kneeling down next to him, I noticed he was unconscious. His fault.

Hearing my name being called by a familiar voice. Whipping my head around, I see Percy, my Seaweed Brain standing on the top of the stairs with the same goofy grin on his face that was there the last time I saw him on top of half-blood hill. I smiled widely as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but I thought you were supposed to be waiting at my house with my mom," he asked me when we pulled apart.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well when you didn't come home, your mom got worried so she asked me to come and get you. So about tomorrow I was thinking we should-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a random high-pitched voice called out, "Percy!"

"Percy-kins!" Wow. There are two of them?

**I'm sorry but I just felt like Noah should be stupid.**

**(1) They are in the woods right next to her tree. I know that tree nymphs can't go that far from their tree. :( I feel bad for them. I might change that later in the story and make her feel better. And Grover too so he can see her around the camp and not only in the woods. They would be so happy.**

**(2) Yes. Even Nico was smiling. They were pretty happy.**

**How was it? Was it good? Did you like it? Was it your favorite chapter of the two? What do you want to happen next? Tell me and share the love :D.**

**What will happen next now that Percabeth is reunited?**

**Do me a favor? Good. Click this box right down here and type something sweet for me :). It's called the review box. If you click it and type something nice about anything in the world, you get a pretty, magical unicorn named Sparkles that flies! But you won't get it if you don't review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Important News! Please Read!

**I feel Like I let you all down...**

**I somehow got really sick and for that reason, I had to stay home from school.**

**Just because I stayed home from school (I couldn't walk without being really dizzy, I was getting sick once an hour, and I had a really high temperature) I am getting my Computer, Ipod, TV, Phone, and PS3 taken away so I won't be able to update until the end of the school year when I get my stuff back... If I get it back.**

**My mom has a really bad habit of taking my things, saying she'll give them back at a certain day but doesn't.**

**I'm still waiting to get my XBOX 360 back from her when she took it away 4 months ago. I was supposed to get it back 3 months ago.**

**I am so sorry you guys. I won't be updating for about two months, maybe more.**

**But for Now this story is going to be on Hiatus(Did I spell that right?)**

**I love you all. **

**Wish me luck with dealing with her and getting my stuff back...**

**I'm going to need it.**

**-Lyrica**


	4. I'm Back!

**I'm back! **

**Did you all miss me? I missed all of you!**

**I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading this right now. Thank you for continuing to read this story even after My LONG unwanted break.**

**I will be keeping the two author's notes up so everyone who hasn't seen them, can. But as soon as I have the next chapter ready, they will be down. **

**Since it is summer, I have time to write chapters more ofter but the fact that I am in advanced classes next year also, I have summer homework. And a lot of it. Yay...**

**I did get my iPod back but it has cracks all over the screen because when I got it back, my dog bumped into my leg and it fell out of my hands and landed on the one part where the case didn't cover it, the screen... So now cracks are everywhere on the screen. **

**Also, since it is summer, I get to 'borrow' my moms computer and I decided to make a Wattpad account. The thing about that is, my mom is okay with me having a Wattpad account but not a Fanfiction account. That is why I changed my name since I got my iPod back. She told me to delete my fanfiction account but instead of doing that, I just changed my name. I even stood behind her and watched her make sure I 'deleted' my account when in reality, I just changed my name. **

**If any of you want to find me on Wattpad, my name is: ForeverHalfDeaf**

**If you want to talk to me on kik for updates about my stories search for: HalfDeafForever (Someone stole my other name)**


End file.
